Frozen Together
by TitaniumBlossom
Summary: AmarantXFreya, Het, After an unsuccessful battle, Amarant and Freya find recuperation in each other... Lemon, Oneshot.


A_**/N: OHAI GUYS! This is TitaniumBlossom, with her first lemon ever. That is, If I don't post that TanyaxSokalov from Call Of Duty first. This is also my first story, and as an interesting fact, I wrote all non-lemon scented bits in school. IN SCHOOL! So, dedicated readers, of every type of flavor... Sit back and start reading, and don't forget to pay attention. Awright? Lets begin, shall we...**_

_**Oh wait... Sorry about that, guys, but I really need to explain my inspiration. I've found that as a FF member, I should populate the M-Section of all categories with Lemons, and part of this means writing Lemons for categories which do not have them. I really hope that you, the reader, will use your account and start writing some more Amarant/Freya, because this place is really lacking it. Basically, I thought this place could use some slightly possible pairings.**_

_**Sorry about the cliches...And any inaccuracies.**_

Zidane smiled weakly. "Ow", he said, "Let's stop for the night."

His body was covered with black and blue marks, remnants of an encounter with a Garuda pack.

"I think you're stupid, myself." Amarant remarked, leaning against a tree, despite his own wounds. "After four attempts at steaing, was it really wise to try again? Quina was already critical, and the rest of us weren't doing too well either. Now we're all amost knocked out from our wounds, and we lost gil when we ran, and you wouldn't even let me throw a Pinwheel! Most of all, we didn't even get Freya's damn spear! Tell me when you want to try this again, so that I can punch you up, steal your gil, and save you the trouble."

Freya interjected, face hidden under the hat, "I needed that spear, Amarant. It costs far too much at a shop. Zidane did the right thing."

Zidane groaned in pain/agreement.

Amarant felt his body heat up. _Oh no... Here comes the temper...My stupid tempter..._

"Well, now we have bruises, cuts, and in Quina's case, severe lacerations. Zidane could have gotten us killed! This is why I work alone! I don't have stupid commanders telling me not to attack so that they can run head-on and try to steal from a raging monster!"

Amarant didn't understand why he was so angry. He sure as hell didn't care about Zidane's injuries. That monkey had gotten worse slipping on a banana peel. Everybody else took the brunt of the force.

Quina's injuries were of no matter. As soon as she found something to eat and a place to sleep, she would be fine.

He looked over at Freya, whose red jacket was stained dark red at the hip, from an injury on her upper left leg, which she was trying to bandage unfruitfully, back turned to the rest of us. Amarant could almost imagine the view from the front, with Freya's pants pulled down to her upper leg, as she tried to wrap a strip of white cloth around her wound.

_Maybe I can help her with that_ Amarant thought, out of the blue, as he had a mental picture. _He would slide his hands up her leg, all the way to the top... He would take the cloth and wrap it gently around the red. She would kiss him afterwards..._

Amarant stopped himself. The pain had let his mind slip. That wasn't going to happen again, not one more time. Not ever. He mentally scolded himself, and started working on setting up the tent.

Freya turned around, after restoring her pants to their original position. The wound was on the back side of her leg, almost at the buttock. She just couldn't cover it, and her sate of semi-nakedness among her party made her heart race faster, in fear of being discovered, adding more blood.

She needed a bath. Maybe after a potion, she could go, but Amarant had the bag, and Freya didn't want to approach him. Rather, she would go for a bath, and come back to the tent and be healed up there.

The stream sounded so appealing to her right now. A fairly shallow ford, but a much deeper pool behind it, surrounded by cliffs for privacy, and cold from the mountains. There was a large rock in the middle, which would be great for a little rest.

She stood up and headed off, telling Zidane that she was going to the stream. Zidane barely acknowledged her, but she was in too much of a hurry.

Amarant stopped, the tent completed. His wounds ached, a few abrasions and deep bruises on his torso, and a bite mark on his shoulder that must have come earlier that day.

He felt weak. Maybe it was the heavy clobbering he had just received irritated him, and he was just supressing his feelings of weakness under anger. He turned to the rest of the crew.

Zidane was trying to hoist himself up with the blade of his Rune Tooth.

"Tomorrow, we go to Ipsen's castle, everybody. Hopefully, we made some progress training today..."

Amarant asked where Freya was, but Zidane, already having made his leadership statement for the night, just mumbled something like "Mgmdmfm stream famgmsfd bath fghdnshd wounds dkjhjkshf stuff sdfjhbg angry?"

Amarant just nodded as Quina finished off a potion, stumbling into the tent.

He could do with a wash in the stream. Hopefully Freya would be gone by then.

Amarant picked up a megapotion out of his own personal belongings, heading down the path to the stream. It sounded like a nice place to wash away the blood and soothe his wounds. No doubt, it it would soon be open for him. Amarant enjoyed very few luxuries in life, but the feeling of cold water on his tired body was one of them. As he came to the clean, sandy shore, he was delightfully surprised to see that no one was there, so he shed off his clothes, and waded out to the rock in the middle of the stream.

As he placed his clothes there, he looked around. This place was nice. It was secluded, it had a nice view, and most of all, the water was clean and pure.

He waded even further in, savoring the feeling of cold water as it moved its way up his body as he got deeper. He almost cursed with the utter pleasure he felt as the waves of satisfaction from his beaten nerves as they were numbed by the cold. He sighed as he stretched, his body becoming sated with the cold and his muscles starting to tighten up.

Holding his breath, he bent slowly and got his head underwater. He could almost feel his hair becoming weighted, water droplets becoming trapped in his thick dreadlocks, washing away the debris of this week, accumulated from the many chocobo rides, airship rides, boat rides, and even the giant flying bug rides.

The cold was shocking to his scalp, snapping him right out of his pain daze, cooling his head. The Flaming Amarant, frozen. His whole body was under a different filter, the filter of cold. The pain probably had not changed much, just took on a different tone from the melted ice-water.

He savored it all, the feeling of changed, the cry from his body as he turned to ice, the way the flames in his head stopped, letting him think clearly. He kept his eyes closed, and shot out of the water, wanting to keep the memory alive in his head, not letting it go. However, his eyes shot open when he heard two splashes, one lighter, one heavier.

Amarant rocketed into action, diving towards the megapotion floating away in the river. He snatched it up in one hand and then turned around, looking for the source of the heavier splash. Silence.

He climbed up onto the rock, laying there against the cold stone as the warmer evening air started to blow against him, making him shiver in the darkness. It must have been a fish, jumping out of the water.

He lay back, and started to think, about Freya, about the nature of their relationship. Quick, before he became his usual self. Both of them were cut from the same cloth, but that was the same as being together. Their nature made it so that it was hard for the two to fit together. When Freya's spear killed an enemy charging at Amarant, and When Amarant did the same with his fists, they weren't doing it for each other. They were doing it because it was what was required of them.

Amarant thought that they would never be friends, or even truly friendly. Already, his mind warmed up, and his thoughts kept going back to Freya with her back turned and her pants half down, trying to tend to her wounds alone. Amarant felt something well up inside of him, a feeling he had felt long in the past, too distant to recall. He raised his blue hand in front of his face, looking at his bluish colored hand. _What am I? Is this who I am?_ He felt so alone, and he felt a tear come out of his eye, unbidden.

As he reached his hand to break the megapotion, which would vaporize and spread a healing gas like the tents. He had chosen it so that he could relax while it healed him, rather than having to drink it while lying down, a messy proposition.

Just as he raised his strong fist, he heard the splash again, next to the rock. He scrambled over to the edge, and looked over.

Right into the face of Freya, who was surrounded by a cloud of red, and was without her hat. She looked into his eyes for an eternity. They both knew what the other was thinking.

After a few moments, Freya was the first to talk.

"So... How about a little help getting up?"

Both of there pulses quickened, and Amarant reached down, and grasped her forearms firmly. He lifted, slowly, his muscles still sore.

She raised out of the water like a goddess, her body plowing through the surface like a ship, waves spreading out from her position.

Amarant finally succeeded in getting her draped over the edge, and she pulled herself up the rest of the way.

The two lay side by side, dripping silently and refusing to look at each other. They both were bareskinned, their clothes shed before they entered the water.

"So, you going to break it?", Said Freya, still looking straight up. Amarant turned his head and looked at her, her slim, furry body, slick with water and glistening attractively. He admired her body, her breasts, small but firm, the hips. He traced her over, noting the many wounds. At her upper left leg, as expected, there lay a large gash, deep and bleeding. She should have taken care of that long before.

Freya looked back at him. She let out a short, derisive chuckle.

"Look all you want. This is the last you'll be seeing of it in a long time."

Amarant smashed the bottle, and the light green vapor was released into the air. He felt his bruises go away, his bite mark scabbing over, then fading, then its scars fading as well. He looked across at Freya.

Freya felt the nasty wound on her hip heal up. The flesh tied itself up, covered it with skin, the removed the scars. She moaned as the potion relieved all of her pain in one go. Bruises faded to nothing, scratches became smooth. She felt elated.

She could remember when she first heard him. She had collapsed upon the stone, tired after so much blood loss. She couldn't even bring herself to get into the water. Rather, she just remained on the stone, unclothed, until she heard someone coming. She jumped up, high, onto the cliff, and hid, behind an outcropping. As she ducked down, Amarant came into view, clothes already coming off his musclebound form.

_Not that musclebound... _Freya thought. _I guess he still has to remain flexible, and his height wouldn't help with that..._

Amarant was nude, below her, bathing in the light. His tall body was both dark, and handsome. She could almost feel his hands on her body, applying the bandage, kissing her on the knee, moving his hand up...

Then she saw the megapotion he had left on the rock. She had tried to jump to it, but her leg had given out, and on the sightly sloped surface of the rock, she had fallen into the war, taking the potion down into the water with her.

And the rest, was so fast that she barely registered it in her head.

She knew that Amarant, as a straight (Or so she hoped) human male, was unavoidably attracted to the female figure. But she really wanted that megapotion.

And now, as her wounds healed up, her body gave a rush of chemicals, making her so happy, she just had to do something. So right there, as the two finished healing up in the mint scented mist, she kissed him, twisting her head slightly so that their lips could meet.

Amarant looked surprised. His hair, soaking wet, obscured his eyes, but Freya pushed it aside, and the two shared a long, and intense look at each other. Their bodies, pushed to extremes by their rapid healing, was so happy that they could not ignore it any longer. Amarant returned her kiss hungrily, and the two sat up and entwined themselves together, nude and soaking.

Amarant moved one hand down as the other held Freya's head in place. His rough, strong hand, usually adorned with claws, moves down her body, his fingers skillfully tickling and pressing, up and down, all along the side of her body. She tilts her head back as they take a break in the action, and breathes deeply, letting her breath out in one exhale.

Wordlessly, they get back to business. Freya's hands are on his back, feeling the striations and bumps of muscles underneath the skin. Amarant lets his hand do its business, until bringing to a rest on her lower back. They are both in an awkward situation, so Freya lightly pushes him over, so that he is lying with his head down, and she is bending over him, snout barely touching his face.

(A/N Listening to Chrono Chross OST during the writing of this. Just thought you should know...)

Suddenly the nature of their engagement is changed as Freya gets over him, sitting on his stomach, her warm wetness on his abdomen as she lays on top of him, plastering him with kisses, light hands feeling his body as if it were her own. Amarant feels helpless, but does't move to change anything...

Amarant's mind is racing, his body set on fire as his lips meet up again with those of Freya.

Somehow he feels this is wrong. Something is telling him that. Maybe it is the softness of her wet fur as he strokes her torso, up and down, between her breasts and her hips. Maybe it is the way they have to rotate his head to kiss her. However, when her tiny lips meet his wide ones, he feels as if this is right.

He sits up suddenly, and they grab hold of each other. Now they are both upright, and he moves his hands to her breasts, no longer kissing her. He lightly traces a finger all across her chest area, working on each breast, lifting it up, as if weighing them, and then dragging a finger in a circle. Slowly around her nipple, before picking it gently in his two fingers and rubbing it in between his fingers, back and forth.

Freya exhales lightly, in ecstasy, and Amarant takes this as a sign, and pinches it, not hard, but enough to get a good hold on it. He pulls it around, jerking it this way and that, and her flesh follows it. She lets out a little shriek of delight, and Amarant switches a hand to the other breast, now holding Freya a little further back from himself, so that he can get back at her better. One hand supports her left, the other plays with her right. Amarant himself is nervous.

Its been so long since he has done this... He is getting kind of nervous actually. He doesn't know if he is pleasing her, if she is accepting him.

Freya just rides with Amarant, giving only subtle hints. She was never very vocal, and now, at this time of pleasure, she tries not to say anything, to keep it in her mind for a while. However, as Amarant brings his head down and lightly flicks her nipple with his tongue, she wants to scream his name. Instead, she closes her eyes and whispers subvocally, too quiet even for herself to hear.

Amarant takes heed of this, and is galvanized, taking her entire nipple into his mouth, even a bit of her breast and he suckles wildly, flicking his tongue shakily and bring his teeth to slightly scrape her in his mouth.

Freya rides this wind, as she always has, drifting, but knowing exactly where she is. She slightly moves his head with her hand, directing him to her right breast. He follows her command, and shifts his open hand accordingly.

Now she is going wild with the buildup, eager to have it released. She remains in this position a bit longer, but soon she realizes that she'll be shrieking with pleasure, and her tired body, not fully healed up, will be sore for hours, unless she finds some way to get rid of all the pleasure racing through her body, as her muscles jump back and forth when Amarant does something amazing.

"Now." She whispers into his ear, demanding, distant.

Amarant changes their position. Freya is now laying down, feet in the air, legs spread widely. Amarant stretches out over her, to her tall ears, and whispers back.

"No."

Before he has a chance to see her expression, he lowers his head to her stomach, smells her fur, his nose pressed lightly into her fur. He lets her legs drop, and sticks his tongue out. All is silent.

He slowly drags his head in elliptical shapes, vertical, horizontal. She starts to feel even more heat in her body as he continues to do this.

Finally, Amarant drags his tongue down over her warm entrance. A shiver of delight, greater than anything she has felt before, rocks her body, up from the base of her spine to the top, and back, shooting little jumps across her body.

He brings his tongue to her bud, that little bundle of nerves, and flicks his tongue over it, multiple times, in quick succession. She lets out little yips, and the build up is greater than before. Now it is like a solid knot, holding a balloon together. When it went, it would all pop, spewing out for a long moment.

Amarant moved his tongue to cover her whole opening, top to bottom, in long slow licks. He looked at Freya while he did this, and their eyes met. In the moonlight, her silver-white hair shone like a magical fire, floating in midair.

Freya and Amarant both felt something slipping at that moment, but she didn't know what, and as Amarant's licking began to fiercer and faster, all she could focus was the feeling of his tongue as it went out, over, in, again and again. The pressure built up yet again, and when Amarant started sucking on her little bud, she felt herself coming very close to an orgasm.

"I... I'm going to-" Freya began, but by the time she had started, it was too late. She came, screaming in delight, her body disappearing into nothing but a bunch of nerves crying out in joy.

Amarant moved to catch her fluids in her mouth as her thick walls contracted on themselves, pushing her juices out. He savored her taste, drinking her in until finally she was done with her convulsions.

Freya lay there, panting. She looked at Amarant, with his entire body ready for what was coming up next, his member proud and awake, and of suitable length. She nearly purred at the luxury with which she was being afforded, and Amarant crawled closer, and kissed her again.

Her soft fur was yielding as he stroked her, again and again, before taking his member in his hand and guiding it to her entrance. He rubbed his head there, bringing her burnt out body back to life the wetness continued to grow there, and he pushed lightly, no longer using his hand.

He was now fully situated over her, kissing her lightly, and teasing her warmth gently, pushing lightly not enough to go in, but enough to apply pressure.

Freya gets tired of this, and none to gently, grabs his buttocks and pushes him deeper.

Amarant became irritated, but decided to just follow Freya, and push in all the way into her, his entire length into her body.

She moaned, and Amarant grunted, as he pulled out and crashed into her again, never truly exiting. She was so tight, Amarant had to go slow at first, relieved that she was not a virgin, but he quickly sped up, Freya still holding him from his rear, pushing him deeper, and deeper.

His body slammed into hers countless time, each time causing more pleasure than the last, each time adding to the mountain that she was building out of the Scarlet Haired Man.

Amarant felt wonderful. This was so good, everything. Even though he had warmed up considerably, the cold water on his skin still remained with them, providing a unique sensation with the warmth of their bodies. As he pulled back yet another time, he felt himself start to build up his own orgasm. It was going to happen, and quick.

Freya felt her body go crazy in that feeling again... It had been so long since she had done this. She was going to come...

"Amarant.", She said, calmly. "Are you-"

"Freya.", Amarant said, without emotion, just as Freya had. "Yes."

The pleasure began to build up to its climax. Amarant thrusted faster and faster, their breath coming in short gasps with each new stab of electric shock.

Freya came first, tightening around Amarant's twitching member. Amarant came a hair's breadth after hers, shooting his seed deep into her, as the warmth in their bodies seemed to get even larger.

Freya could feel the tiny pieces of Amarant deep within her, moving quickly, soon out of memory. Amarant pulled out of her and flopped to the side, laying back against the wet rock.

The two looked at each other, as they took long, slow breaths. Amarant closed the distance between them and kissed her, still expressionless. The kiss was dropped and all was silent.

They lay there, panting, as the night continued on, quiet except for the bugs chirping.

Amarant crawled over to the water, and stepped in. The cold water cleaned him off. It also settled back into his meditative state. _What have I done? I came in her... Is there even the possibility of a baby?_

He closed his eyes, and settled there, just standing oblivious to everything else.

Freya felt her body relax as she lay on the cold stone. Her warmness was continuing to push the excess of Amarant out of her. She crawled to the edge of the stone, her wet fur only dripping slightly.

"Hey, Amarant..." She said, both nonchalant and nervous. "How about you help me into the water, eh? Be a gentleman?"

Amarant's eyes opened up and he came to the edge, holding his arms out.

"Okay. Climb up."

Freya did so, getting into his arms. Both of them were still shaky from the orgasms, but Freya for sure was far more wasted, having came twice.

As Amarant stepped deeper into the water, and held Freya there in his arms, he felt something within him. "Freya-" He began

"Amarant-" She said at the same time, still looking into his eyes

They both stopped, waiting for the other, but then went on at the same time.

"I love you" They both said in unison, and they shared a kiss, entirely devoid of sexual passion, instead, it was one of love.

And they both stood together in the cold water, no longer alone. They had each other...

A/N: _**Okay guys, so how are you feeling now?**_

_**Amarant: A lot better, since I just boned this hot chick. YEAH! MANPOWER!**_

_**Zidane: That's my line, for a later lemon.**_

_**Amarant: Oh, yeah. Wait, here's something that I can say... Now I know why you fight, Zidane... Love...**_

_**Zidane: Yeah, but Ipsen's castle... Contradictions, anyone?**_

_**Freya: No. He was just testing you.**_

_**Zidane: Right... And the ending FMV?**_

_**Freya: Non-canon. Frately and Lani were just friends.**_

_**Amarant: And I'm named after a herb.**_

_**Vivi: I'm twelve and what is this?**_

_**Zidane: Okay... Um... Well, Vivi, when two people love each other very much...**_

* * *

_**Amarant & Freya: *looking at each other* Awwww...**_

_**Further A/N:**_

_**My first lemon, readers...**_

_**Review, pls...**_

_**I do write from a male perspective a lot, because I find it a lot more sexy, because they're like cumming buckets before they even have sex, as soon as they see a woman. Idk...**_

_**REVIEWS, PLS. **_

_**TitaniumBlossom out...**_


End file.
